


Just for a little longer

by Sona_Boobelle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sona_Boobelle/pseuds/Sona_Boobelle





	Just for a little longer

The silver moon hangs over high, watching the inhabitants of the village with a sigh and a wind rustles throughout the ground, scattering petals from the trees. Another exhale, another wind breezes by, and somewhere, a pair shivers in the cold. 

 

“ We should go back to the temple Zed. ” Shen says and he would lighty touch the latter’s arm to emphasize his insistence. Shen doesn’t completely understand why he’s out in the cold of the night, but he recalls the other sneaking into his room and demanding him to get up. Maybe he should have asked where the hell they were going first. No, Zed would’ve dragged him out of bed anyway. 

 

“ No. ” The other’s reply is firm, quick. Shen looks at Zed. There’s dark, heavy bags under their eyes and shivers frequently rack their body more often than his own. Shen begins to unravel the scarf curled around his neck as he’d begin to offer the fabric of clothing to the other, but he stops himself, knowing Zed would only decline and grow angry, not wanting to be portrayed as weak.  
Zed winds up with the scarf wound around his neck nevertheless.  
During their walk, none speak to another until Zed mumbles something inaudible. Shen blinks at him, and an embarrassed and frustrated blush rises to the younger’s cheeks. 

 

“ You didn’t have to. " 

 

Shen rolls his eyes, but he’ll accept the younger’s words as a thank you. ” Your welcome. “ 

 

Shen thinks he sees a smile from the corner of his eye, but perhaps it was just his imagination.

 

—

 

The pair arrive at the destination and Shen sees it’s just a tree. A cherry tree. The tree where they first kissed, or just bumped noses awkwardly. It’s a special memory and the ninja’s frustration from being woke up is eased. ” Do you remember when we… “ Zed’s sentence trails off but Shen knows what came after. ” -under this tree? “ 

 

” Yes. “ 

 

” I treasure the memory a lot. “ 

 

—

 

Days after Zed is exiled from the temple from use of shadow arts. Shen does not watch him go. He now feels terribly lonely and there’s an ache within him with all the days with the latter gone. 

 

—

 

His father then died. It was no accident, it was murder. The ache within Shen grows more and he mourns the loss of the two people he loves.  
But he has to keep up with his responsibility as Eye of Twilight.

 

—

 

His dreams of Zed are repetitive, all of them which Zed is shown killing his father, each different ways. It hurts him. So the ninja decreases his sleep time, just enough to get through the day. But Shen is suffering from fatigue. 

 

—

It’s night and chaos is running wild throughout the village. Sweat sticks to his skin and Shen shouts amongst the mist of fire, directing people to safety. He hears his name and he whips his head to the voice, just to avoid a shuriken. It just grazes the side of his face, but he’s sure his ear is cut clean off.  
He sees the man, but he does not know who he is, for they wore a mask. But the ninja knows they were the blame for the fire and the deaths of the unfortunate caught under the burning wreckage of their homes. Shen clenches his jaw, and flexes his fingers as he would reach for the blade swung over his back. The other laughs, and it’s dry through their mask. They take their time to stand to get into a position to fight, and Shen allows them to. 

 

Then the pair fight. 

 

” Shen. “ The man hisses, the blades by his hand cut into the ninja’s side, tearing cloth and drawing a generous amount of blood. Shen doesn’t yell at the pain, but bite onto his tongue to stifle it. ” I’ll have you end up like your father. “ Now, Shen’s vision is red, from rage or from spraying the both of them in his own blood as he would spit. 

 

The man snarls and Shen could see their breath coming out of the grooves of their mask in silver wisps. ” Fuck you. “ Shen hears himself saying and then hands envelope around his neck, thin fingers digging into his skin. The eye of twilight struggles weakly, just knocking the mask from the man’s face and nothing else, too weakened from his blood loss, and also without the reason to live. 

 

” Hm, hm. I’ll consider it. “ The man retorts, but Shen can see the other’s identity from the silver light of the moon. Zed smiles savagely. Now does his grip on their neck cease and Shen takes a sharp inhale of air as well as blood. He coughs violently in the process and he ignores the staring of Zed. His emotions were all over the place. Did Zed even love him? Were their time together in the past just nothing? Drops of blood slip off his skin to the ground, now did the other’s eyes narrow, lips curled into something of a snarl. 

 

” Stop crying Shen. “ 

 

Zed’s palm cup his cheek, his thumb brushing away the tear. Oh, so it wasn’t blood, but tears falling onto the grass. Shen can’t help but lean into his touch, his lips grazing Zed’s palm, as what to be a kiss. 

 

” Zed… Z-Zed… “

 

Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream…

 

A dream. 

 

—

 

Shen wakes up to find his body layered in bandages. It wasn’t a dream, for where would he have gotten these injuries?

 

He forces himself to sit up. He doesn’t recall anything much from yesterday, but he remembers Zed kissing him firmly after his breakdown, clearly. A woman rushes into the room and gives him a warm smile, crooning over how he had saved the village from the masked killer. She also insists that he lay back down and have his rest.

 

—

 

Weeks turn into months and months turn into years. How long has it been since the attack on the village? Shen does not know but that isn’t what’s troubling him. There’s been a rumor that the almighty Shadow Master Zed has fallen into the hands of death. The pair are rivals but Shen can’t help but hope that the rumor isn’t true. 

 

—

 

People say that Zed is truly dead, as one would claim to find the man’s body along a trail leading into the depths of the forest. A bullet was presented to Shen, the thing that led to Zed’s downfall. The bullet was said to be retrieved from the side of the shadow master’s head. It’s rusted with blood.

 

Shen won’t believe Zed is dead.

 

—

Each passing day Shen’s confidence of the other being alive dwindle as more and more people would agree the shadow master is dead. 

 

Shen still won’t believe it.

 

—

Shen finds a certain mask within his daily walk of along the forest trail. Its Zed’s mask.

 

Shen swallows hard.

 

He still won’t believe it.

 

Zed isn’t dead. He’s not, he’s not, he’s not.

 

Zed can’t be dead.


End file.
